Human's Curiosity
by dracosrocketship379
Summary: Hermione Granger was a curious girl. So when Draco Malfoy leaves mysteriously every Wednesday night near midnight. It's not a surprise she decided to follow. Mirror of Erised. Dramione oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. If I did Dramione would be real... **

_Nothing can suppress a human's curiosity _

_**Human's Curiosity **_

Hermione was a smart girl. That's why she was made Head Girl, she had a passion for knowledge. She was naturally curious with the world. Therefore making her seek out her answers through books, and research. One could say that Hermione Granger was naturally curious, it's just how she was made. One could also say curiosity is a blessing, a gift so to say. Those who would say that though could never be more wrong.

Sure curiosity is a great gift. But it turns into a massive burden. Having to know all, always wanting to know what's going on. Always wondering. Hermione though, never did see this as a burden. She found this the greatest gift mankind could ever receive. It had in fact gotten her far in life. Why just look at her, fantastic friends, top marks in all subjects, even the position as Head Girl. She had never realized that there was always the possibility that her _'gift'_ could turn against her.

It all started when she was asked to be Head Girl. She accepted of course thrilled at the opportunity. But never did it occur to her that Head Boy could go to the insufferable prat, Draco Malfoy. In the end it made sense, he did have high marks, he had been a prefect. It was all just confusing the idea in general, having a trainee Death Eater as Head Boy. It also made no sense to the practical Gryffindor, that the Head's had to share a Common Room. She found that bit quite ridiculous.

Hermione had usually done her homework in the past in Gryffindor's Common Room, she preferred to do it late at night. When no one would bother her. She enjoyed feeling the chill of the night hit her before the warmness of a crackling fire warmed her up. She enjoyed getting lost in thought by staring at the orangey-red mass practically dancing before her. She enjoyed writing essays to only a small light that seemed to warm her entirely. So why would that change when she switched Common Rooms?

It didn't. That's where her problems began.

It had been her first week back at Hogwarts when she decided to start her nightly ritual. It had been 11p.m., when she had started. She usually ended it by 12:30 a.m. She sat down on the couch and placed all of her work in front of her. Then quickly began to scribble down side notes she mat possible need for her lessons that week. While she did that she heard a noise come from the east side of Common Room.

_Creak._

It was obviously the sound of a door. But the only door over there was Malfoy's. Hermione ducked down at the thought.

But of course her curiosity pushed down her common sense. She peaked out from behind the couch.

She could see a tall, lengthy figure walking quietly into the Common Room.

The figure seemed to come to a halt when it saw the fire blazing.

"Granger?" The voice whispered. The voice sounded scared, at the possibility of being caught. Hermione almost didn't recognize it at first. But she did.

That was Malfoy's voice. Definitely his. She had just never heard it in that, tone. Fearful, scared, lost, hopeless.

Hermione shook off the thoughts, but it was a bit to late.

He had left already.

Hermione wanted to follow. But she knew she would just be wandering around the castle if that where the case. Wherever he was going, he seemed to be in a hurry. He would've been long gone by then.

Hermione's curiosity had gotten the best of her again.

Hermione gathered up all of her things before rushing off into her room.

She didn't want to be caught.

She didn't want to know what would happen if she was.

Who was she kidding, she actually did want to know what Malfoy would do, or say. But she knew it was best not to get him riled up this early in the year. She would have to wait. And waiting she would do.

* * *

It had been almost four months since that had happened.

And Hermione had been waiting for the perfect chance to follow Malfoy.

But she knew she had to devise a plan before she could follow him. She had been checking on how frequently he went down there. He had always gone on Wednesday's around 11 p.m., she had no idea if he did it randomly throughout the week. But she knew it was his routine, he always went to wherever he was going Wednesday's. Always spending at least an hour down there. She didn't know the longest he's been out. She usually had fallen asleep before she could. But the longest he'd been out that she'd have documented was three hours.

Hermione hadn't told Ron, Harry, or Ginny about her finding. She knew they would want to join in with her. Make it involve them all. Which Hermione didn't want.

Hermione was selfish she wanted to keep this little fact to herself.

She constantly told herself it was alright for once if she was selfish. She found that she deserved to keep this a secret.

Hermione glanced at her clock, it was almost 11 p.m., on December 24th. The Wednesday was in fact Christmas Eve this year. This Wednesday was also going to be the day were she found out where exactly the Head Boy was going. Today was the day where she decided that curiosity could take over her common sense.

Hermione flung Harry's invisibility cloak over her shoulders. Before she tiptoed out of her room. She had decided that she would wait for him in the Common Room. Hermione waited quietly by the exit. Waiting patiently for the blonde to come out of his room like he always did. In a rush, not wanting to be seen. Hermione knew she would have to be quick if she wanted to tag along with him.

_Creak_

He was coming. She could hear his feet pacing down to where she was.

For the first time she could see his face. She had always seen him while he went out on his nightly adventures. But never once did she see his face. his face was a new shade of white, that a Crayola company would buy off him. His usually dull grey eyes where filled with, with so much emotion. His lips looked like the were practically sewn shut, as if he could never speak again.

Draco soon was off speed walking down the hall. Hermione right behind him.

She could hear him muttering to himself. She could only pick up fragments of what he was saying.

"Why do I do this?" She could hear him grumble.

"It's all so stupid-"

"Next week it'll be different-"

"I can't just leave her-"

_'Her?' _Hermione thought confused. He was visiting someone, who? Why? Where?

She continued to follow her person of interest until they came to a stop.

Right in front of the Room of Requirement. He quickly stepped inside, obviously knowing what he wanted from the room. Hermione went in after him, hoping the room didn't change just because she went in. Luckily it didn't.

The only thing in the room, besides Malfoy of course, was a mirror.

The mirror seemed to be exactly what Malfoy was looking for. He sat in front of it. Looking in it with sorrowful expression.

Hermione quickly slid the cloak off her.

"What are you doing in here Malfoy?" She asked. His head jerked to see her.

"Isn't obvious, looking in the Mirror." He stated.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it's the Mirror of Erised."

"I thought that-"

"Potter did something to it, we all did."

"But why have you been coming here once a week? Does your desire change once a week?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Sort of, my desire stays the same." He stated "but what my desire is _doing_ changes. I like to see what it changes into." He replied simply.

"What is your desire?" She asked curiosity obvious in her tone.

"That's a bit personal."

"Oh sorry, what is it doing then, if you don't mind me asking."

"_She, _is decorating a Christmas tree. I'm next to her, and a little boy, and girl are helping her. Passing the decorations up to her. We're all happy in the picture, all of us are smiling, and joking around." He said.

"So this, girl, you desire somebody." Hermione stated.

"Yes."

"But I guess depending on the season, or the weather, or your mood even, whatever she's doing changes?" Hermione asked.

"Sometimes it'll be the same. Like three times this year it's been us getting married. Usually whenever it's raining outside it's us doing something together inside. Twice since I've come here it's been us sending our kids to Hogwarts." He admitted. His gaze still transfixed on the mirror.

"It changed again." He whispered to himself.

"To what?" She asked.

"We're baking, just me and her. We're making cookies it looks like. It seems as if we're almost done, because we're sitting and laughing looking at the oven." He whispered.

Hermione looked in the mirror, hoping to see what Draco was seeing. But she knew she couldn't. It was impossible.

But her curiosity wouldn't settle for not knowing. It never did.

"Why can't I know who you're seeing?" She asked.

"Because, you know her. Quite well I might add. You would probably freak out."

"I just want to know I'm curious." She pouted.

"If you really desire to see what I desire wouldn't that mean you would see exactly what I desire in the Mirror once you looked in?" Draco thought aloud. Hermione gaped at the brilliance in that idea.

"Why didn't I think of that?" She asked. He just shrugged.

Hermione looked into the mirror. Wanting nothing more to see what Draco was seeing.

And that's what she saw.

She saw him, not him now. But an older version of him from the looks of it. He was actually quite handsome. He didn't look completely git like. He was smiling, and laughing. Something the real Draco Malfoy wouldn't dare to do. He was holding something too. Well not exactly a something, more like a someone. She couldn't see the face, because their face was pressed against Malfoy's chest.

The girl wasn't tall. But she was extremely thin. She had long brown hair, that was elegantly curled in ringlets. That Hermione envied, she had always wanted hair like that. The girl seemed to be dressed comfortably, in sweatpants and a green jacket.

Hermione didn't know why, but she began to envy the girl in the mirror. Her and Malfoy had seemed so happy together, so- so in love. Hermione wanted that. Hermione refused to let her gaze leave the mirror. She had to figure out who the mystery girl was. Soon the girl began to pull away from mirror Malfoy's chest. But she was heading somewhere were Hermione still couldn't see her face. She had walked into a closet it seemed to be. Hermione groaned at that. Her curiosity was turning into anticipation. She hated that.

The mirror Malfoy sat down on a couch and waited patiently for the girl. He seemed so happy. To which Hermione smiled at, she had never seen him so happy. And she doubted she ever would.

Soon the girl came out she seemed to be holding a box. Some sort of puzzle. She placed it in front of her face to show mirror Malfoy what she had chosen. To which he grinned in return. The girl slowly lowered the box from her face. She was also smiling.

Hermione gasped and turned away from the mirror.

"What?" Draco asked. She shook her head.

"N-nothing. I just don't think that was your desire though." She explained. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why don't you think it is? What happened."

"Well there was you and this girl..." She began. "and you guys seemed to be having a great time. Laughing, joking, and what not."

"Sounds right so far."

"But the girl was me."

"Oh."

"Exactly."

"Well I guess you _did_ see my desire." He replied. Hermione's eyes popped out of her head.

"What..."

"I don't know. I found this place in Sixth Year. I was walking around and it was just here. I walked in, and the Mirror was here. I looked into it and recognized it. But I don't know how you were my desire. You were just there. So I told myself I would go the following week to sort things out. As you can tell I'm still trying to figure it out." He sighed. She just nodded.

"I could help you, you know." She stated.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I can help you, not to like me." She explained. He nodded.

"Okay go." He replied.

Both teens sat in front of each other Indian style (criss-cross applesauce for the youngsters), and looked at eachother.

"Well firstly, I'm Muggleborn."

"I gave up that a few weeks before I came across the mirror."

"Ok, well, I'm to smart for my own good."

"How is that a turn off?"

"I don't know, people find that annoying."

"I guess I don't care."

"Um, I'm best friends with the people you hate."

"True, bit I don't just someone off who they hang out with."

"I nag people, like a lot."

"As long as you don't nag me into doing bad things I think I could handle it."

"I'm in Gryffindor.."

"Back here are we?"

"Ok, fine, I'm extremely ugly."

"Who told you that!?"

"Well, er, you did. Some other people too as well."

"I guess I did.. Their idiots, you're extremely beautiful."

"Oh, um thanks."

"No problem."

Hermione sighed they were getting no where.

'It's like you want us to happen." She muttered.

"Who said I didn't?" He asked. She blushed at that.

"I just assumed.."

"I guess you assumed wrong."

"I guess I did."

They sat there basking in the awkwardness of the situation.

"I'm too curious. I have to know everything."

"Granger, that's not a bad thing."

"Well I thought so too, until now. I mean look at this. We both got into this mess because of curiosity. You came in here because you wanted to know what was in here. And I came in here wanting to know where you were going every Wednesday night as nearly midnight. We both wouldn't be here if it was for stupid curiosity." She exclaimed. He nodded at that.

"You're right."

"Thank you!"

"I should thank curiosity later."

"Why?"

"Well, I know you think it must be a horrible thing to like you Granger. But I guess in all honesty it isn't. We, I personally think, would make a bloody fantastic couple. Your smart, pretty, witty, and would whip me if I ever got out of hand." He replied. "While I would teach you to loosen up a bit, have a little fun." He explained. Hermione just stared at him.

"Look I know you probably don't like the idea at all. Which is fine. I understand, I knew you would probably feel this way. That's the only reason why I hated what I saw in the Mirror. Because I knew it would never be true." He replied. He said it so easily, it was heartbreaking in a way. "Because I'm a son of a Death Eater and you're the perfect princess from the Light side."

"It could work." She whispered.

"It could?"

"I mean, sure."

"Really?"

"Well yes.." Hermione blushed.

"Well then Hermione, will you be my girlfriend." He asked. She grinned.

"I'm a bit curious, on how this would work. So I agree."

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review!**


End file.
